Batman vs Solid Snake
Description ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE! Battle Unknown Aircraft - Day Time This Aircraft was currently flying through the sky. Two heroes had snuck onto it, for a mission they were sent to do. Little did they know, they'd be an interference to each other. Batman '''and '''Solid Snake. Both snuck through a different part of the aircraft, and eventually both arrived in a cargo room, where there mission took place. Batman hacked into a nearby comppouter for the mission, as Snake snuck through. Snake crawled past a box of storage, and then saw Batman. He figured this was one of the guards, as Snake ran at him, pulling out a Stun Knife. Snake prepared to attack Batman, but Batman grabs his arm, and kicks him in the stomach. Snake jumped back, as the two fighters got in a fighting stance. NO HIDING NOW! FIGHT! (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcQ853ibg08%7C Dr. Doom Theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3) 60 SECONDS Batman threw a Batarang at Snake, but Snake dodged, pulling out a gun, shooting at Batman. Batman jumped out of the way, catching the Batarang that came back. Snake pulls out his Stun Knife again, then kicking Batman in the face, and taking a slash at him. Batman dodges, and throws a smoke pellet, causing smoke to go everywhere. 50 SECONDS Batman looked for Snake, as Snake stood behind Batman, and elbowed him in the back. Snake grabbed Batman, and flipped him, then stepping on him. Batman throws a Batarang, missing..But then it came baack, hitting Snake, as Batman jumped back up, and hit Snake in the head. Batman and Snake ran at each other again, as the smoke disappeared. But Batman jumped out of the way, and shot the Grappling Hook at Snake, hitting him in the back and bringing Batman to him. 40 SECONDS Batman then punched Snake upon reaching him, as the two fighters traded blows. Snake uppercutted Batman, and stabbed him with a Stun Knife, stunning Batman. Snake ran over to the computer, as Batman threw another Batarang. Snake dodged, but the computer was hit, turning the power of the aircraft off. 30 SECONDS The aircraft fell towards a desert, but it was still a long fall. Cargo was moving around, as Snake and Batman jump on a box, and begin to fight more. Snake then uppercuted Batman, and elbowed him off, causing the hero to be hit by a box of cargo. Snake jumped off, and tried stabbing Batman with the Stun Knife again. 20 SECONDS Batman dodged, and kicked Snake in the stomach, as Snake then pulled out his gun, and shot Batman. Batman held the shot wound, and ran at Snake, then punching him, as Snake elbows Batman in the head. Batman then grabbed Snake by the neck, and ran into a wall, trying to choke Snake. 10 SECONDS Snake kicks away Batman, and punches him in the face. Snake then started hitting Batman more, starting a combo. 5 SECONDS Snake then kicked away Batman, and stabbed him with a stun knife. 4 SECONDS Batman was then stunned again. 3 SECONDS Snake then punched Batman across the face... 2 SECONDS Followed by Snake reaching for his gun again, and then pointing it at Batman. 1 SECOND As Snake finishes Batman by shooting him again. K.O. The entire plane then nearly crashed, as Snake tried avoiding cargo, and falling objects. The plane then crashed, causing an explosion. A damaged cargo box laid there, as Snake kicked it open, revealing to of gotten in it last second. This melee's winner is.. SNAKE Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music